


Where Eggsy can see ghosts and Harry is his shield

by SiegPhantomhive



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Based on Master's Sun, Eggsy is his Sun, Eggsy sees ghosts, Ghosts, Harry is a little bastard, Harry is the Master, Harry likes money, M/M, OOC for everyone, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Same Age Hartwin, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Young Harry Hart, alternative universe, boss/employer, the title sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiegPhantomhive/pseuds/SiegPhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy hates a bit his life...because seriously, what man of twenty five wants to be surrounded by fucking ghosts?! And besides, his bastard boss is the only person in the whole world who makes them go!!</p><p>Prompt: same age hartwin style Master's Sun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Eggsy can see ghosts and Harry is his shield

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone who reads this little thing!!  
> I wrote this because a lovely person asked for it, this is for you anon!! I'm not a very good English writer because that isn't my first language, so please any mistake I'm sorry very much!! 
> 
> Enjoy it and tell what do you think :)
> 
> A dear anon asked for it  
> Prompt: same age hartwin style Master's Sun
> 
> P.D: Master's Sun is a Korean drama if you don't know XD.

**1.**

 

Eggsy wasn’t afraid…no absolutely no… Why he should be afraid?… He was a twenty five years old man already… a kid should be afraid to be here, but a man like him obviously not! Not even when weird noises began to sound around him…Not even when there were many traslucent souls watching him like crow to their pray.

_Fucking cementery! Fuck you Harry! Fuck those stupid ghosts too!_

He wasn’t afraid, he wasn’t afraid, afraid, afraid… What was that fucking scream?! Oh…just was a cat…a fucking cat so just calm yourself. The meow sounded again and Eggsy tried very hard to ignore it but the thing was meowing around him like he was its owner or something.

 

\- What do you want? - He mumbled under his breath.

 

The cat blinked without stop its meows and then a pale traslucent hand appeared suddenly behind it becoming quickly in a full body. Was a woman, an older one, with short white hair and big sadly eyes, she had a cut on her front which was still pouring blood and a few scars in her arms and face.

Eggsy tried to stop a scream which was clamoring to get out of his body.

 

\- He is my cat fellow one, I’m sorry if he is disturbing you - the woman ghost didn’t open her lips but Eggsy could listened her mumblings - a cat ate your tongue dear?

 

He wished a cat could eat him if that was possible! So he couldn’t see those ghostly humans beings! He would be happy then…even if he was dead, maybe then he could come to whisper awful things to the bastard who was his boss.

The woman raised a bloody eyebrow when he didn’t answer her. Pointed her index finger toward him until she touched his chest, Eggsy could feel his limbs colder than before, his numbed fingers hidden in his hoodie, his dry lips closed so he wouldn’t scream like he wanted. The woman’s finger rose up to his neck and her other hand touched his left arm.

Oh God he couldn’t with this anymore!, a silent scream was waiting on his mouth and Eggsy just ran away without thinking.

 _Fuck his boss,_ Eggsy wasn’t searching for a stupid ghost just for him!

 

…

 

\- So…- his boss raised an eyebrow moving his right hand toward Eggsy - You just ran away? Do you tried to found her at least?! Do you know how much money I am losing thanks to it?!  
\- You’re a fucking rich bastard - The blond mumbled avoiding his boss gaze - You know I don’t like to see those…those ghost!  
\- I’m paying to you a lot for it! - Harry’s right hand hit the desk - I’m spending my money with you and your ghostly thing because I need it! I don’t care if you are afraid, I need that ghost, with her my business will grown up as beautiful as I want!

 

Eggsy wanted to punch his boss on his gorgeous face. His boss deserved it and even more! He didn’t care about the big bags Eggsy had under his eyes, or if Eggsy had any sleep these days, he just care about his business, money and his precious shopping mall.

Harry Hart could be a bastard with the face of an _angel_ but with the personality of a devil when he wanted. His brown eyes were always gazing people trying to intimidate them with his enormous ego and arrogance. His only presence made people run away…well…maybe not, that was a bit exaggerate, but Eggsy knew his boss’ employers called him the Master thanks to his way to treat people.

Harry’s curly brown hair and soft face made people think he was a good person…but he was a wolf under the skin of a sheep, all smiles to whom made him earn money…

 

\- Are you listening to me my radar?  
Eggsy rolled his eyes nodding.  
\- Yeah…master.  
\- Perfect - Harry extended his arms to his sides - I want you find the old lady, then her grandchild will spend his money here on my mall - he moved his arms up and down with a smile on his face - My Kingsman mall then will grow more and I be able to expand my business to another place like America!  - he extended his arms again making enfasis - Bigger, my business will be bigger!

 

_The bastard only cared about his money._

 

\- I don’t think Hesketh guy wants to spend his money here…  
\- He is a kid..  
\- He is thirty…  
\- Who doesn’t know what to do with his money! - Harry cut Eggsy - My radar, Charlie Hesketh needs a nice talk with his grandma and everything will be perfect!  
\- His dead grandma by the way - Eggsy pointed the “dead” word - I don’t think he would like to talk with her in that…way.  
\- You don’t know what the kid wants, I do - Harry put his business smile, that which showed his teeth - You my radar will help me with it.  
\- He is older than you, I’m sure he knows what he wants…  
\- By only five years - he moved his right hand again - I’m going to make a favor to him, he will be richer after he makes a deal with me.  
\- Not everything is money boss.  
\- You’re here for it, aren’t you? Besides, with it you can eat, buy clothes here, your girlfriend or whoever you’re dating can go to cinemas here, restaurants here, parks…no, parks no, there aren’t parks here - Harry smiled again-  you can come here to shopping and spend all the money you wish! My radar, money helps people to make their dreams true!  
\- Yo need love too.  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
\- You don’t live thanks to love, love make you feel like an idiot, like a drunker which doesn’t have any idea where he is.

 

Thanks to it, Eggsy began to think about how lonely his boss really was. Besides him, the only people who were with his boss were his assistant and his bodyguard, no one else. Harry didn’t have family members no even a girlfriend or boyfriend. He used to have a little dog which was called Mr Pickle…what kind of name was it, Eggsy didn’t know.

Indeed was thanks to the little dog that Eggsy met his boss…because…well… the dog was dead and Eggsy could see it…that is how this whole thing business with Harry began. _But that is another story._

The problem was that Harry was Eggsy’s special person and no because the blond liked his boss, he kwen Harry was terribly handsome and all that things that came with it, but his boss was also an arrogant, pedant and he liked to earn money with everything he did. He was special because everytime Eggsy touched Harry the ghosts disappeared like they didn’t exist. He couldn’t watch ghost thanks to Harry, his boss was his… _happy place_ … in a right way of course.

_The problem was that his boss was a fucking bipolar bastard!_

When his boss was in a happy mood he left Eggsy touched him so the man could sleep a bit. The bags under Eggsy’s eyes got little and his mood was cheerful, there were the moments when he really liked Harry, that moments where his boss was a nice cute being and not just a business man which goal was earn money and make his mall bigger.

Eggsy couldn’t sleep or get drunk by himself…or well he could but he shouldn’t because any ghost could take his body and make many things with it without Eggsy permission. So…Harry was a very needed person on Eggsy’s life… _sadly._

_Fuck you ghosts! I have a beautiful shield!_

 

\- Okay my radar! Go to do your thing and don’t come back until you bring that old lady with you! - Harry moved his hand with his extended fingers toward his own face and then pointed Eggsy shaking it - _Get lost!_  
Eggsy rolled his eyes.  
\- I’m not going if you don’t come with me boss.  
Harry raised a eyebrow.  
\- Excuse me?  
\- You know…I haven’t slept for two full nights now…I don’t really want to do this…no without you. I need to sleep!  
\- Okay - Harry nodded - I’m going with you, you deserve a good night after all if you do this right, just touch your marvelous shield and I will do my job! Only touched me and I will protect you!

 

His boss really shouldn’t look so gorgeous when he was being nice…seriously.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for read it!!  
> You can found me on Tumblr and asks for prompts, my account is sieg-phantomhive!!!


End file.
